Through The Tinted Window
by Yami's Chan
Summary: (the original YamixRaphael story) Yami's life looks like the perfect joyride. The reality is a wreck of loneliness, depresion and abuse. He is on the wrong track and crashing out of control. One of the oddest love things ever!
1. Saviour

_Dear god, if you can't make me own Yu-Gi-Oh! Then please make the guy who does own it my mind slave! _

Me: O.K. This one has been playing in my mind for a while now! And now I can't just ignore it anymore.

Yugi: I've heard this one is a little different to our first one.

Me: Well you heard right shorty!

Seto: Can I do the intro this time?

Yami: depends on whether Yugi has forgiven you for what you said last time!

Seto: Pweese Yugi? (Puppy dog eyes)

Yugi: Don't you give me that look! I invented that look!

Seto: Please, please, please?

Yugi: Well Chan? What do you reckon?

Me: Well…O.K. then!

Seto: (picks Yugi and Chan up and swings them round) Yay! Thank You! (Puts them down)

O.K.! This is set during DOOM just after the train crashes. Only the way this story is wrote; Joey and Tristan were on the train at the time it crashed as well as Yami and Tea! This fanfic Does NOT follow the story line after the train crashes! Oh and in most of Chan's stories, they live in America and this is no exception.

Now! I think that Chan should do the warnings!

Me: Thanks babe! Nothing to lose sleep over. Bit of mild swearing, boy/boy but _not _Yami/Yugi any feelings there are strictly brotherly! Mentions of child abuse, torture, rape, self harm……I do tend to get a little bit carried away with my descriptions of injuries as readers of 'falling for ever' may already know! You have been warned!

Yami: so, if this is different from 'falling for ever' does that mean that I get a better deal in this one?

Me: oh baby! I am so, so, _so _sorry for what I put you through in my stories...... (Voice fades out)

**Through the tinted window**

**Chapter 1**

**Saviour**

**Normal P.O.V. **

The train came hurtling straight off the tracks. It was completely out of control, nearing the edge of a very steep, very high cliff over a forest. Yami had his eyes shut, but that didn't stop the feeling of him overbalancing on the edge of the roof. He was going to fall! He was never going to rescue Yugi! He was going to die without having said sorry! It was all over! Except it wasn't. He felt strong but skinny arms wrap around him and pull him back. He was flung roughly onto the roof of the train.

"Lie down!" commanded a familiar Brooklyn accent. "Hold onta someting!" Yami did as he was told. He felt Joey throw an arm over his back and opened his eyes to see that his friend was curling the fingers on his free hand around a bar on the roof. Yami copied Joey and braced himself for the train to come to a stop. Only it didn't. Yami got a feeling in the pit of his stomach like when you are in a car that just went over a hill to quickly.

The train was falling, speeding the group towards the ground and certain death……

-----

From where he was standing in his lair Dartz could see everything. He saw the train leave the tracks, saw the Pharaoh nearly fall only to be tugged back by his friend, he saw the train plunge off the cliff…

"No! I need him to be alive!" he shouted, flinging out his hand.

-----

Yami's grip was slipping; he somehow slid out from under Joey's arm and went flying backwards. He smacked into someone and they lost there grip too. He heard the other person gasp in his ear.

"I'm sorry Tea!" screamed Yami attempting to slow himself down by grabbing Tea in one hand and another part of the train in the other.

"Oh well, it can't be helped now." Tea called. Those were the last words Yami heard before the train hit the ground, he was hurled backwards into the door of the emergency hatch that had come open and he was knocked out.

Tristan's body was thrown free of the wreckage and he lay on the ground, not quite conscious, whispering Joey's name over and over. The only sign of the boy whose name was being called was a limp blooded arm hanging over the edge of the train engine. Yami and Tea's bodies were hidden within the crumpled wreck. Then Tristan lost consciousness and the only sound was the ominous hiss of wires.

------

Tea opened her eyes. She blinked. She blinked again. She couldn't see a thing!

"Oh good god! I've gone blind!" then here mind caught up to her and she reasoned that she of coarse had not gone blind and that she couldn't see anything because the emergency hatch had slammed shut, blocking out the light. The air was thick with a smell that Tea hopped she was imaging. Just to make sure, Tea ran her hands over her body. Finding only small cuts she told herself that it had to just be some kind fluid that the train was leaking.

"First I need light, then I'll see what I can do about the ventilation in this place. I need some fresh air in here." she felt around the floor until her hands came across something soft. Her hands run up and down the object until she realised that it was in fact a human leg! Not just a leg, an entire human body! Whoever owned the body was dressed in leather trousers and a tight sleeveless top. They were also drenched in a sticky liquid that Tea was sure would be the colour of deep crimson red. Fearing the worst; Tea found the persons arm and then cringed as she felt a duel disk attached to the boy's wrist.

"Oh _please_ no!" she gasped. She rested her hands on the boy's waist. She let her fingers trail over the two belts wrapped around the person's skinny hips. There was now no mistaking who this person was.

"Oh, Yami." Tea was getting close to tears. The amount of blood, it was defiantly blood, covering the young pharaoh's body was what scarred her the most. That andthe way Yami hadn't moved a single muscle since she had found him. But Tea was one of those people who can always find a way to work out problems, and she knew how she could solve the problem of needing light to see now.

She had spent enough of her time in the past examining those belts to know what was attached to them off by heart. Just next to the case were Yami kept his duelling deck, was a torch that Yami had clipped on before they left Domino. Tea quickly found the torch and unhooked it. Flicking the switch, there was suddenly a dim light coming from the torch bulb. It wasn't much, but it was bright enough to see by.

Tea gasped as the game king's body was illuminated. There was so much _blood_! The main part of the blood seemed to be coming from his left leg. Part of one of the walls of the train had crumpled in on itself trapping Yami's leg underneath it.

"Yami, come on. Wake up please!" Tea was shaking her friend in a desperate attempt to wake him. The boy suddenly twitched and let out a soft moan. He opened his eyes and struggled to focus on the swimming image of Tea in front of him.

"Ooh… Tea? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. God Yami, you had me so worried."

"I'm sorry." Then pain shot through Yami's body and he lost consciousness yet again.

"Yami? Yami. Yami!" clear tears ran down Tea's cheeks as she looked down at the still form of her special friend in front of her.

"Tea? Tea? Is that you down there?" Tea turned her tear streaked face upwards to the direction the noise was coming from.

"Tristan, is that you?" she called.

"Yep, it's me! Joey's up here too!"

"How are ya Tea?"

"I'm fine Joey. Are you two, O.K.?"

"Well I'm fine. I was knocked clear when the train crashed." Reported Tristan. "Joey has got like a million cuts and bruises and we think he might have a broken wrist." Tea let out a low hiss in the back of her throat.

"'Might'?! There is no 'might' abou' it!" yelled a put out Joey. "If my wrist weren't broken do ya reckon dat it would be able to do dis?" Joey was now obviously doing something that was either disgusting or abnormal, or maybe both, to his wrist.

"Joey stop it! That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" screamed Tristan.

"Err, guys? Aren't you for getting something?" Tea was getting fed up with constantly being at each others throats all the time.

"Sorry Tea." Shouted Joey

"Erm, Tea we've got some bad news. We can't find Yami." Tristan sounded very serious.

"That would be because he is down here with me."

"Really? Well _dat's_ a relief! We were starting to tink he mighta been dragged under the train!" Joey sighed with relief.

"Hey Yami! How you doing mate?" asked Tristan, the smile was evident in his voice.

"Err, Tristan, I don't think he s going to be able to hear you." Tea's voice was wavering and cracking as she struggled to hold in fresh sobs of tears.

"Why is dat den?" asked Joey.

"He's hurt." Explained Tea.

"Yami is hurt?" cried a distressed Tristan. "Oh god! He's not…_dead_ is he?"

"No. His leg is trapped under part of the wall and he's losing absolute gallons of blood. He's unconscious. But no. He's not dead." Tristan was the one who let out a low hiss this time. He and Joey were thinking the same thing. The way Tea said 'he's not dead' made sound like Yami was hanging to life by a dangerously thin thread and that the thread might be cut at any minuet.

"Just hold on Tea. we'll get you out in a second." Tristan sounded very weak. "I'm just going to rest a bit first…"

"Yeah. Me too…" Joey was mumbling, his voice barely audible. Tea knew enough about first aid to know it was a bad idea for the boys to go to sleep.

"No Tristan! No Joey! You have to stay awake!" but it was no use, the boy's had already drifted into sleep and neither of them could hear Tea's pleas.

"No…" she whispered. She was starting to feel exceptionally faint. She wouldn't have minded a little rest herself. "No…have to stay awake… but I'm so tired… so, so, so, tired……" and then she collapsed on the floor, with her arms over the bloody body of the trapped former king of Egypt. "So tired…No…" and then, she too, lost consciousness.

--------

_**Dream**_

_A young teenager, too short for his age, was slammed against the brick wall by the bullies._

"_Please, I'm begging you! Please stop!" the bullies just laughed._

"_Bet you would like us to stop wouldn't you?" sneered their leader. The boy knew better than to answer. The question was intended to be rhetorical. The leader smashed a fist against the small boy's cheek, causing him to gasp in pain and shock. Still he refused to say anything. _

"_Hey runt! When I ask you a question I expect you to answer it!" the poor boy was too petrified to move let alone answer a question. The leader had really lost his temper now!_

_He grabbed the boy by his collar and threw him roughly to the ground. He then got on the floor next to his victim and knelt with one knee on the younger teen's back. He lent forwards and tucked blonde bangs behind the ear of the boy he was trapping. He whispered very softly into the ear he was stroking hair behind._

"_I really don't want to have to hurt you Yugi, but it seems you are leaving me no choice. So tell me…" he suddenly gave the boy's hair a vicious tug and yelled a question at the top of his lungs right in his captive's ear. "DO YOU WANT US TO STOP?!" he shouted it so loud that Yugi couldn't help but scream. The bully smirked and sat back up again pulling at the boy's hair all the while._

"_Alright shrimp! You have well and truly asked for it, and now we are going to give it to you ten times over!" he nodded to his friends, and they all raised their fists. "On three." Commanded the leader. "One, two…" in the split second before the bully shouted 'three' the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck let off a soft glow that none of the bullies saw. And neither did the bullies realise the subtle changes in Yugi's hairstyle and height._

"_Three!" the fists of the group of Domino high seniors rained down onto the back of 'Yugi'._

_(Dream change)_

_After the bullies attack on Yugi Moto's alter-ego 'Yami' the two boys' were sitting in the bathroom of the game shop were they lived. Yami was in solid form and was sitting on the edge of the bath. Yugi was in spirit form and was sitting next to Yami cleaning all the wounds the ancient eighteen year old had gained._

"_Hey Yami, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Of coarse you can Yugi! I can't stop you from asking me something." The pharaoh grinned at the look on his young doubles face._

"_Let me rephrase that. If I ask you a question, will you answer it?" Yami smiled fondly at the tinny teenager cleaning his damaged skin._

"_Well that depends. I can't answer any question if the answer is rude or really personal." His grin widened. "Nothing about ancient Egypt!"_

"_No it's not that! It's just; I was wondering……why did you just let those bullies hurt you? Why didn't you fight them off?" Yami's face saddened._

"_Yugi, I think I should tell you. The leader had a gun in the inside pocket of his jacket." Yugi gasped. "I am pretty sure he would have used it if I had tried to escape." Yugi wrapped his arms around the pharaoh. _

"_Thank you Yami."_

_(Dream change)_

_It had just gotten dark and Yugi was on holiday with his Grandpa and obviously Yami came as well. Yugi was standing on the beach with his spirit friend. Suddenly the young boy threw his hands out to the sides and yelled so loudly it like he was speaking to the universe. "MY NAME IS YUGI MOTO AND I AM GONNA' BE THE BEST DUELLIST IN THE WORLD!" Yami laughed at his look-alike's antics. _

"_NO YUGI MOTO! I AM GONNA' BE THE BEST DUELLIST IN THE WORLD AND NOT YOU!" Yugi then jumped him from behind. Yami found himself being dragged to the ground were he and Yugi had a play fight in the sand._

_(Dream change)_

_Yami, the king of games, had been defeated. The seal of Oreichalkos was closing in on him. He could faintly hear Raphael taunting him. Then he felt two small hands pushing him out of the way. He turned to see who had saved him._

"_Yugi! What are you doing here?"_

"_I won't let this happen to you!"_

"_What are you doing Yugi?"_

"_It only needs one of us Yami, so I'm letting the seal take me instead."_

"_Yugi! No! Stop, wait!" but it was too late. The seal of Oreichalkos had disappeared and it had taken Yugi's soul with it._

_**End Dream**_

**Yami's P.O.V. **

'_I'm gonna' be the best duellist in the world…' _

I sat bolt upright and then fell backwards again as pain surged through my body. I was lying on a soft bed. Oh help! This was really bad! I had no idea were I was! And oh _double_ help! This was really, _really_ bad! I had no idea _who_ I was!

**End Chapter**

Me: O.K. everybody at the end of each chapter I will ask a question and anyone and everyone who gets it right will get the next chapter dedicated to them! And this chapters question is……How will Yami remember everything?

Yami: Oh sod it! You really, _really_ hate me don't you?

Me: Na I love you to bits it's just that you are a good way of getting people to R&R!


	2. Song and Snake

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh me!_

Me: (Showers reviewers in virtual roses) thank you!! I didn't think I would get any reviews! But I did!

Yami: Least you don't have brain damage.

Me: Don't worry so much!

**Ranchan11: **Hi there! I can just about get away with putting Yami through hell because I make sure he is O.K. in the end! You have a lot of good guesses but none are right!

**Sabey: **Helo0o0o0!!!! Nope none of your guesses are right either! You think _Dartz_ is _hot?! _Strange. Don't worry, I wont give up on my other fic as that one is much popular than this one and I would never just leave a story like that!

**Unkown2004: **Thank you! Yay! A falling forever fan! Yay! Don't worry; things will turn out all right in the end!

Me: So no one got that right! That's a first.

Yami: But you do have another first don't you?

Me: Oh really? What's that then?

Yami: (whispers in Chan's ear)

Me: Ah yes I remember now! I have been told that I am the first person to think of a Raphael/ Yami paring! Does that I mean I get to name it?

Seto: Any suggestions of names for a Raphael/ Yami paring are welcome!

Yami: Well maybe to _you_ they are…

Me: The spelling mistakes when Opal is talking are just how she talks…

Yugi: Let's get on with the story please?

Me: Anything for you Yugi…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 2**

**Song and snake**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I was on the verge of passing-out again from shock more than anything else. I was still trying to take in my surroundings to see if anything seemed even vaguely familiar. I was lying in a bed that I was pretty sure I had never been in before, the sheets were made of a sort of light weight; almost see through material tie-died deep reds, greens and purples, with white tribal pictures on them. The bed was a four poster with the curtains drawn around it.

I heard the creak of someone shifting their weight in a chair next to the bed. I stiffened instantly. Someone was out there ands they might not be my 'friend' to say to least. I ran my tongue over my lip. Not that it helped much.

"Is anyone there?" I called, even though it hurt my sore throat. There was a gasp and the curtains were pulled back to reveal a girl with dork blonde hair tied in long braids with what looked like multi-coloured shells fastened at the end of each braid. She only looked about ten. I concentrated on her face. I didn't even feel a faint flicker of recognition. Either I didn't know this girl or my memory loss was worse than I thought!

"Oh my gosh!" gasped the girl she had a sort of southern twist to her voice. "You came back!" I frowned slightly trying to remember where I might have been.

"Did I go somewhere then?" I asked, making my throat hurt even more.

"You been unconscious for days! You where very badly hurt. We didn't tink you gonna live." _We? _Still I had more important things to worry about than what this girl meant by 'we'.

"I am very sorry, but I don't think I know your name." I apologized.

"I have not told you yet." She smiled. "My name iz Opal." Opal, it was a nice name. "I already know your name. Your friendz tell me." _I wonder who my friends are. _The girl then spoke again as if to prove her point she used my name.

"How are you felling Yami?" _Yami? Hmm, that must be me. _

"My throat is very sore. And my leg hurts quite badly." Opal smiled and handed me a glass of water.

"Here, take a sip of water. Don't sit up to fast though." She warned. The cool drink was refreshing, but I became very warn out from sitting up. I placed the glass back on the side table and let myself just fall back down.

"Do you want the window open?" I tried to nod.

"Yes please." Opal pulled back the curtains from around my bed and then walked over to a window on the over side of the room. She opened the blinds and then pushed open the window, letting sunlight enter the room. The light danced of the glass of water and made odd coloured patterns on the walls, ceiling and floor. With the window open I could hear all the sounds from outside.

There were birds in the trees and I could feel and hear a cool wind blowing. But above the normal nature sounds, I could also hear someone singing. Their voice was soft and sweet, but I could hear them so clearly it was as if they were standing next to me.

As I listened, the strangest sensation began to creep over me. It was almost like having a word on the tip of your tongue only this was more like a memory at the edge of your mind or almost, but not quite being able to see something. The song reached a chorus line and then it happened. I remembered everything. Just like that.

_WHOOSH! _

And I remembered.

Only it was slightly less graceful than '_WHOOSH'_. It was more like someone had someone slapped my face and screamed: 'Take that stupid Pharaoh!' some of the memories were better off forgotten. Some, but not all of them.

"Tea." I mumbled, Opal turned to look at me. "It's Tea singing." Opal's smile widened as she lent out of the window to check.

"It _is_ Tea!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you clever knowin' who it iz? And hasn't she got a loverly song voice." I was smiling but Opal couldn't see. I had turned to face away from her. The fact that my memories had came back was a very big shock and it was making tears come to my eyes, I didn't want Opal to see me cry.

"I tink you should maybe rest for now." She suggested and I agreed.

------

**Normal P.O.V. **

Dartz frowned and stood up.

"No! This can't be!" he growled.

"Is something wrong master Dartz?" Asked Raphael.

"Fool." Muttered Dartz. "I have lost contact with the Pharaoh. I want you to go after him." Raphael nodded.

"Right away sir." It was probably best to just do as Dartz said in these situations.

-----

**Yami's P.O.V. **

Pharaohs have always had amazing recovery skills. Next day I was feeling well enough to get out of bed and walk downstairs. I would have done too if it wasn't for my leg which was still in unbelievable pain. I fell back asleep only a little while after I had woken up. When I opened my eyes again, someone was holding my hand.

Turning my head I could see Joey, Tristan and Tea sitting with Opal on the side of my bed. Tea was the one stroking my hand.

"Oh Yami we were so worried!" cried Joey. He looked a right mess. You could barely see his skin underneath the cuts and bruises he had gained. His right arm was in a sling. Tristan was mostly fine apart from a massive cut on his forehead. Tea had a few cuts and bruises but mainly looked alright.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently. I grinned weakly.

"better." I admitted. "But my leg still hurts a bit and I would like to be able to get some of the blood off me now." They all smiled warmly down at me, glad to see me better. Opal pointed to a pile of bags in the corner.

"We got some of your stuff out of the train." She said. Smiling, I got up and risked putting weight on my injured leg.

-----

**Normal P.O.V.**

Raphael was making his way towards the train wreck. He was staying on a long hill of forest that ran alongside the main path. Raphael stopped for a moment. The path had stopped at the edge of a lake with a river leading away on the opposite side. The hill Raphael was on ran straight past the lake. He was just about to move on when he heard someone's footsteps scrunching up the path. Hiding, behind the nearest tree, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and used them to get a better look at the person who was standing below him.

"Ha, looks like I found you Pharaoh." He smirked quietly. He was about to run down the hill to challenge the young former-king when Raphael noticed the boy's leg. It was covered in dried on blood and Yami wasn't putting his weight on it. As Raphael watched, Yami pulled off his top as gently as hew could.

The biker had to struggle not to make an audible gasp. On Yami's back, was a tattoo of a long green snake winding its way up his back, with its tongue flicking over the Pharaoh's shoulder. It had such great detail that Raphael could see it even from where he was standing.

"I wonder how they make the scales look so 3D." Wondered Raphael. He used the binoculars to see closer. But then he spotted what else was on Yami's back. He had to struggle not to scream out loud. Instead he settled for turning around, and being violently sick into the bushes.

**End Chapter**

Me: The cliff-hanger is… Apart from the snake tattoo what else is on Yami's back?

Yami: Please be something good……

Me: Hehehe R&R happy people!


	3. Stupid, sick, idiots

_No I still don't own it! (Sigh)_

Me: Hello! I am (finally) back! I have been busy writing a sort of side story to falling for ever with my friend Sabey. It is called 'Millennium Dagger' and doesn't follow the plot to falling for ever but you should read falling for ever before millennium dagger. Anyway please RandR it! There are 2 chapters up now! You may leave the first review for the second chapter. Anyway that is what I have been busy.

Yugi: we are sorry to keep you in suspense for so long!

Yami: Stuff them! I just made Raphael be sick! What did I do!

Me: I told you Yami! Wait until I have answered the reviews!

**Sabey: **Oh ello! Take it you like it then? Sorry but if I don't leave a good cliff hanger then no one would continue to read the story! Nope sorry but both your guess are wrong. A freaky dead body! Where in the world would Yami get that from!

**Unknown 2004: **You will just have to wait to find out! If all of them went after Yami I think he might just get crushed in the rush to see him topless. Actually I might join in that particular rush!

Me: Well time to start the next chapter.

Yami: Ra help me... (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 3**

**Stupid, sick, idiots**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami paused for a second. He could have sworn he heard some one moving about on the bank near the lake. Looking up there and seeing nothing he just shrugged convincing himself it must just have been an animal. He threw his shirt to one side leaving his perfectly formed, gorgeously tanned chest, stomach, back and arms exposed (O.K. He is still wearing his shorts and they go down to his knees and are not tight in anyway so don't even get that picture in your head). Hissing with pain as the cold water hit his injured leg; Yami stepped out into the part of the lake where it started to get deep and began to swim.

Raphael straightened up, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. He was shaking slightly and wasn't sure if he was going to be sick again. He had gone extremely pale but somehow found enough strength not to faint. He groaned to himself. He couldn't believe what he had just seen! He had to check. Just to make sure. As carefully as he could, he made his way back to the edge of the high bank and pulled out his binoculars again. He could now see that the pharaoh was swimming. He swam to the edge of the lake, turned under water, and swam back again keeping going back and forth. It was hard to really see any detail but Raphael could just make out what he had seen before.

The snake tattoo wasn't just there to look good. It had been put there to cover the absolute mess of scars across Yami's back. Some of them looked like whip marks, others had been made by knives, some had most likely been caused by burning hot metal being pressed against his skin but most of them were too terrible to even think what might have caused them. Shaking his head in disgust Raphael turned to go back to the base.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

As I scrambled out of the lake I grabbed my towel and rubbed my chest and back as best as I could. It stung and I must have rubbed a bit too hard because some of the old scratches opened again.

"Stupid." I sighed. I bent over to get my shirt but only gasped in as pain shot up the burn that ran from my hip, up my side and then stopped level with my chest. It still hurts every time I move. "Why did they have to do that" I moaned as I pulled my shirt over my head, unable to drag it properly over my arm, both hearing and feeling my shoulder bone crunch against its socket (an: I know someone with a problem similar to this).

"Why, why, _why_, did they have to do _that_" I was still struggling to get my shirt on.

"'Cause deys're heart-less, evil, stupid, sick idiots. Dat's why" I gasped as hands gripped the edge of my shirt and pulled it down over my head properly. I spun around as fast as my leg would allow it, coming face to face with a boy with thick blonde hair and honey coloured eyes. I couldn't quite finger out who this boy was supposed to be at first. I knew I knew him but couldn't finger out from _where_.

**Joey's P.O.V. **

I could see the confused look on his face. _Poor Yami. _I thought to myself. _It's not fair that he should have to be the one to suffer like this. _After a minute in silence he seemed to finally remember who I was. While he was thinking you could practically see the cogs whirring in his head. I wonder if he knows that people can actually see what he is thinking. I don't want to be the one to tell him, I would just end up feeling really mean for pointing it out. He can't help it. He eventually smiled.

"Oh. Hello." he said looking at the ground and blushing. I put a smile back on my face.

"Hi" I said trying to sound happy. "You all right" I asked pulling him into a hug.

"I'm fine Tristan." _Tristan _he called me Tristan. I tried my hardest not to let it show, but I couldn't stop my smile from turning sad as we moved apart.

"Have you spoken to...?"

"I'm supposed to talk to her when I get to Florida." My smile turned more real.

"Den when's dat"

"The day after tomorrow, I think." I nodded.

"Den we will have to get an early night and head off first ting tomorrow." he started smiling too.

"O.K. T" He frowned "Joey" I smiled as I gently played with a strand of his blonde hair that hung in his eyes, dripping with water from the lake. He was struggling to stand on his leg and it looked very painful. To save him the pain of walking back to the house I put one arm around his back and gently pushed against his chest until only my arm was supporting him. He gasped as I picked him up and put my other arm under his legs so I could carry him.

"Joey!" He cried wrapping his arms round my neck. I raised my eyebrows.

"I could let you walk if you like." I said moving my arms slightly. He glared at me but didn't say another thing all the way back to Opal's.

-

That evening. That weird island where the doom head-quarters is.

-

**Normal P.O.V. **

Raphael was pacing the room he shared with Alistair and Valon (An: With separate beds!). Alistair was sitting up in bed hugging his knees to his chest listening to what Raphael had to say while Valon was only half listening laying on his side reading a comic.

"It was disgusting guys!" Raphael screamed for the thousandth time.

"I _like_ snake tattoos!" Said Valon dreamily "There cool." Raphael stopped pacing for a second.

"No Valon." He said exasperatedly. "Not the tattoo! The tattoo was fine I was talking about the weird marks on his back! Which you should know if you were paying the slightest bit of attention! You have the attention span of a shepherd's pie!"

"Oh well I'm really not listening very much." Alistair and Raphael shook their heads and Raphael continued pacing.

"Honestly Alistair it made me sick!"

"Ooo blackmail!" Squealed Valon sitting up properly now. "O.K. now _that_ I heard!" Alistair threw a cushion at him.

"What did they look like again?" asked Alistair. Raphael tried to remember.

"How do you mean?"

"Well did it look like they were caused in the train crash or like someone had done it deliberately?" Raphael stopped pacing to sit on his bed.

"Were they an accident?"

"No Alistair." Sighed Raphael. "They were defiantly not an accident."

"Hmmm." Alistair's expression clouded. "What do you reckon they did to him?" Raphael lent back onto his bed.

"Some looked like cuts; some like burns but a lot like whip marks."

"Anything else?"

"Well his leg but that was an accident. I think that was caused in the train wreck."

"And? I can tell you left something out."

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway Alistair?" Raphael pushed himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the boy he was talking to.

"I'm just making sure what it was! If you didn't want to be asked questions then you shouldn't have told me about it!"

"Well if you must know then there were marks on his wrists that looked like rope burn."

"Rope burn?" asked Valon, confused.

"Where you have ropes rubbing against your skin until it makes burn marks."

"Can't you get carpet burn?" Asked Valon "Because I think I got that the other day when you two dragged me across the room for a joke." Raphael grinned at the memory.

"Oh yeah! But that is something different entirely Valon!"

"Now the only question is, why was he tied down?" Commented Alistair.

"That's just what I was thinking." Mumbled Raphael.

-

Next morning at about 2:00am at Opal's

-

**Normal P.O.V. **

Tea was walking down the corridor to Yami's room. They were supposed to leave for the airport in about an hour and Yami was still asleep, but as she drew close she could hear voices behind the door. Tea pocked her head round the door to see Joey, Tristan and Yami were all sitting on Yami's bed. Joey was holding Yami protectively and Tristan looked like he was trying to comfort the pharaoh.

"What happened?" asked Tea, entering.

"He had another bad dream." Said Tristan as Joey whispered into Yami's ear, trying to stop him from trembling.

"Same as last time?" Tea sighed as she shut the door behind herself and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah only worse dis time." Joey rubbed Yami's back as he spoke. Yami looked totally zoned out, like he wasn't there sort of.

"Yami are you O.K. now?" asked Tea.

"Earth to Yami!" Joey called as he waved a hand in front of Yami's eyes.

"Yami!" Tristan yelled, clapping his hands in front of Yami's face. It got his attention a bit to well. He jumped out of his skin with a yelp and then shrank back further into Joey's embrace.

"Tristan!" yelled Joey squeezing Yami tighter. "Never, ever do dat to Yami when he gets dat way!" he screamed. Tristan looked appalled at what he had just done.

"I know! I know!" he moaned into his hands. "I'm stupid! I know!" Joey was flaming mad but he was trying his hardest to contain it in front of Yami who was gripping his shirt in his fists and hiding his face from view.

"Tristan, Tea can you leave me and Yami alone please?" Tea smiled weakly.

"Of course Joey." She said before glaring at Tristan and yanking the boy to his feet and pushing him out of the room.

Tea and Tristan went down stairs arguing all the way.

"How could you do that you jerk!" screeched Tea on the bottom step.

"I was trying to get his concentration and…I don't know! I just forgot O.K.!"

"Forget? Remind me how anyone can forget something that is _that _important!"

"Sorry to interrupt." Opal was standing in the kitchen. "But it izn't nice to argue zo loud. Would you like a cup of tea each?"

"Umm… Alright." Said Tea following her with Tristan behind.

After ten minuets or so Joey came down fully dressed. Tea and Tristan were on their feet and asking questions instantly.

"Is he O.k.?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"What did he say?"

"Is he mad at me?" Joey sighed as he held up his hands for silence.

"You will both want to know that Yami is just fine. There's nothing wrong with him, that wasn't already wrong, we had a bit of a chat and no Tristan he is not mad at you. Just upset that he went all spaced and shit." Tea was the first to break the silence that followed Joey's words.

"How was he at the lake yesterday Joey?"

"Well it took him a minute or two to recognise me but even den he called me Tristan to begin with." Tristan sighed in despair.

"Oh and by da way." Joey continued his face darker than before. "Just now he asked me when Yugi was coming home."

**End Chapter**

Me: There you have it! RandR please!

Yugi: Also RandR Millennium Dagger!

Yami: Chan all you did in that chapter was get us all seriously confused!

Me: That's the plan. Duh! You have to read on to find out what it all means!


	4. I wanna be somebody else

_

* * *

_

If you still think I own it then you should see a psychiatrist.

* * *

Me: Hello! I have been busy lately but it is here now! 

Yami: Crrrrap.

Me: You could say that, yes! But first I need to answer the reviews.

**Bluegrass elf: **Thank you! Glad you like it!

**Athena777: **Thanks for the review- glad you liked it!

Me: well there is not much else to say now!

Yami: Just great.

Me: Glad to see you're not protesting Yami…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**I wanna be somebody else**

**Normal P.O.V. **

The room was silent for a second, until Tea broke the silence.

"What did you say to him Joey?" Joey sighed and sat down.

"I said I didn't know. Well what would you have said?" he was glaring at both of them, daring them to make a joke about Yami. He was oddly protective of him and had been ever since he found out. Tristan sighed.

"I probably would have said the same thing. Actually I wouldn't have been able to say anything. How do you always know what to say to him?" Joey shrugged.

"Trial and error. Yugi told me a lot too. Plus it's actually more of a case of knowing what _not_ to say. Dere's something else too." Joey looked very serious. "He can't remember anything about the doom bikers or the seal of Oreichalkos or anything. It's like the last little while never happened to him." Tristan hit the table with his fist.

"They're idiots! Anyone who thinks its O.K. to get away with hurting Yami that bad should burn in hell! And I'm not talking about the doom bikers! I'm talking about those idiots who hurt him and gave him those scars! They should burn in hell!" Joey and Tea were shocked. Tristan had known about this only a little while less than Joey. And he had never _once_ said anything like this. They hadn't known he felt so strongly about it. Tea looked down at the floor.

"Tristan's right." She had tears in her eyes. "It really isn't fair what they did to him." Joey came to sit down too.

"I know dat Tea, dat's why we need to get him to Florida as soon as possible. He can get everything sorted dere."

-

Yami was sitting on the edge of the window looking down. He could see Tristan, Tea and Joey pulling all the suitcases and bags outside so they'd be ready for the taxi when it came. It was just starting to get light enough to see. Joey was trying to help, but his arm was in a sling so was only hurting it more each time he tried, Tristan was dragging everything out with Tea and they were both trying to get Joey to stop before he really hurt himself badly. Yami sighed and shut the widow, getting down so he could lie on the bed.

He wasn't wearing his usual leather as that just stuck to him and hurt his leg and the old scars he had re-opened yesterday. He was wearing a pair of lose faded jeans and an old white t-shirt and trainers. And the millennium puzzle, obviously. Even that seemed to be too much. His leg was still killing him and his back and chest where the re-opened cuts were, was starting to sting. His blonde bangs fell in his face and he had to keep brushing them away. Opal had decided to come with them and they didn't mind a bit.

Everything seemed so perfect, Yami could hear his friends downstairs talking and joking and laughing. He could hear the radio playing in the background. As Yami listened, a song started to play. It was one of Yami's favourites.

_Never win first place, I don't support the team, _

_I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean. _

Yami shut his eyes to listen better; it helped him concentrate on the music.

_Teachers dated me, my parents hated me, _

_I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right!_

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror._

_I can't take the person starin' back at me. _

_I'm a hazard to myself! _

It was odd how much this song actually sounded like how Yami felt. He hated the way he was. He'd remembered that it was his fault Yugi was gone now. He just couldn't remember how he had lost Yugi or what had taken him away.

_Don't let me get me!_

_I'm my own worst enemy!_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself!_

_So irritating! _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more,_

_I wanna be somebody else. _

_I wanna be somebody else, yeah_

Yami would have given anything to not be himself, just for one day.

_LA told me"You'll be a pop star, _

_All you have to change is everything you are." _

_Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears. _

_She's so pretty, that just ain't me! _

Everyone seemed to think that Yami was perfect and special and a superstar but he knew the truth. And it wasn't nice at all.

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin'?_

_A day in the life of someone else?_

_Cuz I'm a hazard to myself! _

Tea looked up at the ceiling as though she could see the boy in the room above. She knew about what had happened. They all did. She knew how much he hated what he had been through. He'd tried to kill himself more than once. He'd got very close one time and still had scars on his wrists. You couldn't tell where they were because of the rope marks but you could still feel them if you ran your fingers across them.

_Don't let me get me! _

_I'm my own worst enemy! _

_It's bad when you annoy yourself!_

_So irritating! _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more, _

_I wanna be somebody else!_

Yami was letting his mind start to drift, he wanted to go to sleep and not have to worry for a while.

_Don't let me get me! _

_I'm my own worst enemy!_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself!_

_So irritating! _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more,_

_I wanna be somebody else! _

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin'? _

_A day in the life of someone else? _

_Don't let me get me! _

_Don't let me get me! _

_I'm my own worst enemy! _

_It's bad when you annoy yourself! _

_So irritating! _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more, _

_I wanna be somebody else._

Yami sunk lower into the mattress and allowed his mind to go blank.

-

Raphael had climbed up to the window of the room where the tracking of the Oreichalkos showed Yami to be. Looking through the window, he could see that it was right. Yami was lying on the bed, asleep. He was lying on his back and had one arm across his stomach. Raphael turned his head to one side, surprised to see a frown on the pharaoh's face, and even more surprised when he started shivering.

Looking closer, Raphael could see that the window was open slightly. Carefully he opened the window slightly more and dropped into the room as silent and graceful as a cat. He crept across the room until he was standing next to the bed. It would have been so easy to just finish him off there and then. If Raphael wanted to he could stab Yami and slip away again and no one would ever know. He could put one hand over his mouth and drag him away if he wanted to. But for some reason he _didn't_ want to. The young pharaoh shivered again, making Raphael jump. With a sigh, Raphael did something unexpected. He reached out and gently pulled a blanket round Yami's body. Yami's shivering clamed down and he looked slightly happier. Raphael stood over the younger boy staring at his face. He was snapped out of his trance by the sound of feet banging up the stairs. He hurried back across the room and out the window shutting the window behind him.

Joey entered the room to see Yami sound asleep on the bed with a blanket round him. _That's strange. _He thought. _I could have sworn I heard someone walking about up here! _He ignored his suspicious thoughts and sat on the edge of the bed next to Yami.

"Yami." He whispered shaking his shoulder gently. "Yami wake up the taxi will be here soon." Yami stirred but didn't wake up. "Yami." Joey shook him harder and he woke up with a cry, clutching his shoulder. Joey went pale as he realised that he had been shaking Yami's bad left shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Yami! I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"It's alright." Yami moaned. Joey sat next to him and stroked his hair as they waited for the pain in his shoulder to subside. Yami noticed for the first time that he had a blanket wrapped round him. _Did Joey put it over me? Probably. _

"Feel better now?" Joey asked after a while. Yami nodded. "The taxi will be here soon. You should come down now." Yami nodded and pushed himself out of bed. Joey was taking in Yami's clothes and the scars he could see on his arms. "You'll freeze in that you know. It isn't exactly warm out there." He said, pointing to Yami's short sleeved top and jeans. "Besides, people will see all…" He gestured at Yami's arms and especially his wrists. "…you know… dey'll only ask awkward questions. Dey'll jump to conclusions." Yami nodded with a smile and reached down the edger of the bed to bring out an old D12 hoodie (I don't own D12) "I'm wearing this." He said pulling it on.

"O.K." Said Joey, helping him up. They were nearly at the door when they heard a noise from outside the window.

"Wait here." Joey whispered to Yami. He walked over to the window and put his head out. There was nothing there. With a sigh he closed the window behind him and walked out of the room with Yami. Leaving a very relived, somewhat confused, Raphael sitting hidden in the tree out side.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Me: Sorry it's so short but is an important chapter. And says a lot about Raphael wouldn't you say? 

Yami: Oh. That wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Me: I'm not all bad. Or maybe I'm just lulling you into a false scene of security!

Yami: err yeah. R and R everyone! (Be nice please!)


	5. They Them

_

* * *

Iam never going to own Yu-Gi-Oh so stop asking!_

* * *

Chan: erm……well, sorry for the long update! If you are still reading this then thanks! If you are just starting reading this then welcome! 

Yami: this story isn't very popular.

Chan: I don't care. I'm going to keep going! And I'll answer the reviews!

**Bluegrass Elf: **thank you! Keep reading!

**Athena777: **don't worry! I'll keep writing!

**Unknown 2005: **(both reviews) you will have to read to see if your theory on Raphael is correct! But Joey is just really protective of Yami. He doesn't have a crush on him and really sees him like a little brother (even though Yami is older than Joey, he doesn't act it in this story). Yami's dream will become clear later on. Oh and the doom bikers aren't the ones who hurt Yami.

Chan: well, can't think of anything else! Oh, just to clear it up, the doom bikers aren't the ones who hurt Yami.

Yami: well that's just great! Someone we don't even know exists has given me permanent scars!

Chan: I detect sarcasm…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 5****

* * *

They/them**

**Normal P.O.V. **

The taxi was actually a small bus that only picked people up to take them to the airport. There was already a woman and her children on the bus when it came to pick up Yami and his friends.

The woman had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing very fashionable clothes. One of her children was a girl about five and was sleeping with her head rested on the window; the other was a baby, a boy judging from the blue blanket wrapped round him.

The woman looked dead on her feet because she was so tired. It was obvious that she wanted to sleep but couldn't let go of her baby. Yami offered to take the baby for a bit so the woman could sleep. She was only too happy to agree.

Yami sat just behind her and Joey slid into the seat next to the young pharaoh, Tristan sat behind them and Tea and Opal sat opposite. At first the baby whined and grizzled but Yami quietly sung it an Egyptian song.

The song was actually a love song, but the way Yami sung it, it sounded like a lullaby. The little boy stopped crying and started laughing. Not long after that, he fell asleep in Yami's arms.

"You're good with little kids Yami." Said Joey, leaning closer to get a better look at the baby. Yami shrugged.

"Don't know why. Maybe I have different vibes to other people because I'm a spirit." Opal didn't seem at all shocked by the news that Yami was a spirit. Luckily, the woman and the little girl were sound asleep and the driver didn't hear them. It would have taken a lot of explaining if they had heard Yami refer to himself as a spirit.

"Yami!" Joey hissed. "I've told you enough times not to mention being a-a…" he lowered his voice. "Spirit, when other people are around." Yami looked at the ground. Joey sighed heavily at the look on his face.

"Come on Yami, I wasn't yelling at you or telling you off! I just don't want people to think you're well…" he struggled for the right word.

"crazy." Tristan supplied. He'd said it. He'd said the one word that you were never supposed to say in front of Yami. And you certainly never called him it! Yami had gone so still that he was barely holding the baby tight enough so Tea jumped up and took him out of Yami's arms. Joey leapt up and dragged Tristan to the back of the bus.

It wasn't a very big bus, like I already said, but it was better than just staying in the same place.

"How can you be so stupid!" Joey hissed again.

"I'm sorry!" cried Tristan. "I keep screwing things up today." Joey leant forwards so he was towering over his friend.

"Well don't screw anything else up." He growled. "Got it?" Tristan gulped and nodded.

"I'm going to see if Yami's alright now." Joey got up and stalked back down the bus to where Yami and the girls were sat.

Opal was leaning over Tea to see if Yami was okay even it was clear he wasn't. The ex-pharaoh had his eyes fixed on the ground but not really focusing on anything. He had gone totally limp, his eyes blank. It was as though Yami wasn't there anymore. As though someone had taken over his body and replaced the normally funny light hearted boy with someone else. Someone scary, quiet, sad and empty.

When this happened the first few times, just after duellist kingdom, they had thought that someone else really was taking over Yami, but then they discovered the truth. And it was every bit as terrifying as the lie they had created.

The times when Yami was silent, still and empty, were the times when he was more himself than ever. It was how he felt on the inside. These were the times when he was letting his true emotions show. Later, when he came back to being happy and cheerful and 'awake' he couldn't remember blanking out so he would randomly start talking about something that the rest of the group had been discussing ten minuets ago. If anyone ever mentioned his lapses in concentration he got very upset and usually cried.

They all knew he must be slightly crazy, but they never admitted it in fear of upsetting Yami. That was another thing; Yami got upset so easily. It could be any silly little thing you said, sometimes just a look and he'd burst into tears. Sometimes it seemed like it was nothing at all. It was as though Yami's mind was different to everyone else's and every so often, it was programmed to shut down, or put down it's barriers or simply reveal hidden parts of it randomly.

Joey could imagine 'normal' people's brains, dull and dreary and grey, with no hint of humour or creativity. Then he pictured Yami's. He could see vivid colours, bright and sparking and shining. Full of so much humour and creativity that it seemed perfect. Looking deeper, he could see areas that were dark, depressing and forgotten. These small areas had gradually been working away at Yami's confident happiness until it was all just a front to cover up what was inside.

Right now, Yami looked so upset that you could actually see tears shimmering in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Joey's hatred towards who had caused Yami to have these memories intensified. As it did, his anger towards Tristan faded until it died. After all, Tristan hadn't caused this, not really. He tried his hardest not to upset Yami but the thing was Yami didn't trust Tristan or tea the way he trusted Joey or Yugi. He didn't trust a lot of people.

"Yami?" whispered Joey, sitting down as close to the pharaoh as he dared get. Too close and he would scare him more. "Yami, they're not here. It's just us. You and me. Please Yami, it's me, Joey." Something stirred in Yami's eyes before going blank. He started to shake before murmuring panicked words under his breath, so quietly Joey had to lean in to hear them.

"They're coming. They're here. They're going to hurt me! Again……they're going to hurt me again…stop! Please…please stop…make them stop. Someone please make them stop. I'll do anything, I'll be good. Just please, please don't let them hurt me…" and so he went on. It was terrifying.

"Iz he alright?" Opal whispered in Tea's ear.

"He'll be fine Opal. Don't worry." Tea wasn't so sure even as she said this. You never could be sure if Yami was going to be alright.

"Yami…" Joey wasn't sure what else to say. "They won't hurt you…never again… and I won't let anyone else hurt you either." Yami shuddered but looked up at the sound of the almost familiar voice.

"y-you promise?" he whispered.

Joey was shocked. Yami never normally asked this. What was different about this time? There was only one explanation. _It's getting worse. _The friends had known this for a while now. The night after Yugi was taken by the seal of Oreichalkos, Yami had woke up screaming and only screamed louder when anyone went near him until Joey finally managed to convince him no one was going to hurt him.

"I promise Yami." He whispered. Yami's eyes were starting to clear slightly.

"Who-who a-are y-you?" in the normal way, this would have ripped Joey's heart out. It still did in a way, but he understood that Yami couldn't help it.

"It's me Yami. It's Joey." Yami turned his head to one side, looking confusedly up at the blonde boy.

"J-Joey? Wait……Joey!" Yami flung his arms round Joey's neck but they had all seen his eyes. They had finally cleared and were now back to normal. Joey happily hugged Yami back as the teen cried quietly into his shoulder. After crying for nearly ten minuets, Yami fell asleep and he, like the baby boy Tea was now holding he slept all the way to the airport.

_At the airport, but with the doom bikers_

"Remind me why we have to follow the pharaoh and his group of weirdo friends." Moaned Valon as he sat on the grassy hill outside the terminal.

"Because Dartz says so. Stop asking." Snapped Raphael, lying down next to him. Alistair was already sitting down with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Why can't he follow them then?" Valon's whining was starting to get on their nerves.

"Because he can't." Raphael was having trouble to keep himself from shouting. "You are giving me a head ache so stop asking questions."

"But why can't he?" Valon was really pushing it.

"He is easier to spot than us. I thought I told you to stop talking" It was true. No matter how hard he tried, Dartz would always stand out from the crowd. Besides anything else, he was lazy.

"So we just have to sit here and wait till we see the pharaoh?"

"Yes. And you can do that quietly!" Raphael growled through gritted teeth. "Speak again and you will die!" for a minute, there was silence until Valon opened his mouth yet again.

"Raphael…"

"Aghh!" Raphael finally lost his temper. He turned to face Valon before pouncing on him without any word of warning. He held him to the ground and shook him roughly.

"Stop speaking! You are so annoying!" Raphael was letting Valon's head hit the ground when he shook him, not caring if he got hurt.

"But Raphael!" screamed Valon, struggling to get free.

"Just shut up!" Raphael moved his hand, about to hit Valon but Alistair's shouts were finally heard.

"GUYS!" both boys looked up at this.

"What?" Raphael shouted back. Alistair pointed to a group of figures walking down the path towards the airport building. Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Opal. Yami was looking straight at the three bikers.

"Well, no use trying to hide now." Raphael whispered, getting off of Valon and sliding down the slope on his feet. Alistair and Valon followed behind him.

Yami had stopped to watch them even though his friends continued to walk ahead. Raphael moved closer to him, a smirk on his lips.

"Hey pharaoh." He growled. Yami didn't recognise any of them but something inside told him they were bad news. All three were moving closer now. Yami didn't like the feeling and took a tiny step backwards, letting out a scared whimper. It wasn't much noise, but Joey heard it. He turned to see what all the matter was and instantly saw Yami and the doom bikers.

"YOU!" he snapped, quickly grabbing Yami's hand and yanking him away from the other boy's.

"What's the matter Joey?" asked Valon, glaring.

"Joey?" asked Yami. "Who are these people?" the three gasped as Joey answered.

"They're nobody Yami. Don't worry." He turned and walked away with Yami.

"What do ya mean 'nobody'?" snapped Valon. Joey yelled back to them.

"Look just stay away from Yami." As the pair walked off with their friends, Yami looked back.

And there wasn't even a hint of recognition in his eyes.

**

* * *

End Chapter**

* * *

Chan: o.k. R and R! (No flames) 

Yami: Ra damn it!

Chan: never mind, things will get better…BWHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *


	6. Crush

_

* * *

_

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Chan: this is like the fifth time my comp has deleted this chapter so I'm getting really fed up. 

Yami: she just wants to get it up.

Chan: reviews.

**Athena777**: Thankies! Hope you like this chapter too.

**UNkown2005**: lol don't worry, he'll get better.

**Airtos**: I knew you would. Anything with Raph-Chan and Yami makes you smile!

**Bluegrass Elf**: I don't abandon my stories. I just got real bad writers block and am trying to catch up. Hope you like this new chapter. Yami does like his cookies.

**Lavender Raine**: lol. I will

**Ohkami majin**: wheee! Another fan! I have a C2 for this pair. Most people prefer Dartz/Yami or Raphael/Dartz and both are sick. I know its called targetshipping now. I wonder who makes up all these names.

Chan: ok all done.

Yami: (sigh) what bad things will happen to me this time?

Chan: many, many, bad things……… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**

**Crush**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami just followed Joey without protest. He never protested against him. Apart from Yugi, Joey was the only person he trusted. Yami wasn't sure what it was about the blonde, but there was something about him that made the young pharaoh do what he said without even thinking he might hurt him or lead him to danger.

As they walked on however, the young pharaoh couldn't help but keep looking back at the three boys. One of them, the tallest and oldest with blonde hair, (AN: Raphael but Yami don't remember him) kept glancing back at Yami while the other two discussed something in whispers.

"How did they know your name Joey?" Joey turned to face him. The boy smiled up at him and Joey could feel a pang of guilt at having to lie to him.

"I just…..know them."

"Where from?"

"Just around…."

"Why don't you want them to speak to me?

Joey sighed loudly and stopped walking. Resting his hands on Yami's shoulders, he bent down slightly so they were at eye level.

"Yami, I don't tell you to do anything. I never order you. I just ask you. And I'm gonna ask you now to not go near those boys unless I say so….ok?" Yami blinked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Ok." He said brightly, smiling up at him as they walked on with the rest of their friends. However hard he tried though, Yami couldn't help but let his mind drift back to the three boy's he had seen.

_With the doom bikers_

Raphael wasn't quite sure why it hurt so much that Yami didn't remember him. He had had such an impact to the teen's life that it seemed stupid to think that either one of them could forget the other, no matter how hard they wanted to. _How dare you forget me! _Raphael just wanted to grab Yami's shoulders and shake him until he remembered everything. _How dare you act like none of this ever happened you stupid pharaoh! _Raphael sighed.He could get as angry as he liked, but he still knew that the fact was that he was now so used to seeing the young pharaoh around that he couldn't imagine a day without him.

He watched them walk into the airport building, ignoring Valon and Alister completely. He knew what they were doing; slagging off Yami and Joey. It was practically all they ever did. It was childish really. Usually, Raphael would have been the first one to start the insults but today h just didn't feel like it. He hadn't felt like it since he'd first seen Yami take his top off down by the lake to reveal all the scars left there by an unknown assailant.

Anger flared inside of Raphael's chest at the thought of someone doing that. Not that he cared that it was the pharaoh! Just because it was sick that anyone could hurt another person in that way. Raphael might have done a lot of things that weren't exactly good, but he wasn't evil. He would never torture someone to the point that they couldn't raise there arm, to the point where they had to get a tattoo to cover all the scars. In fact, he wouldn't torture anyone at all. Not even Yami….well, especially not Yami.

"Hey!" yelled the blonde to his friends. Both stopped mid sentence looked up. "Are you two gonna come with me or just sit there bitching all day?"

"We aren't bitching!" protested Alister.

"Yeah, we're just trying to figure out why that dumb ass wheeler, has made Yami dumber than him." Added Valon, just so he wasn't left out of the convocation, even though what he said made hardly any sense.

"Well, that is bitching." Raphael smirked at the look of mingled confusion and anger on their faces.

"Alright, alright we're coming!" sighed Valon following Raphael who was trying his best to keep an eye on Yami who had a tight grip on Joey's hand. Again the feeling of anger bubbled up inside of Raphael at the sight of this. He suddenly felt like joining in bitching about Joey……

They had barley taken two steps, when Raphael spotted something on the ground. At first, he thought that it was just a bit of paper, but once he looked closer, he could see that it was in fact, a receipt. What made him pick it up was when he noticed, that there was a black stain on it. Not just any black stain, but a stain from the exact kind of nail vanish Yami happened to be wearing on that day. He could recognize it anywhere.

Picking it up, he could see that it was a receipt or a chemist in Domino.

"Domino…" he whispered, as though trying out how the name sounded. "Domino…" he turned to Alister and Valon. "Yami lives in a town called Domino, right?"

"Well, yes." Said Alister. "But since when do you call him Yami?" a faint blush crept across Raphael's face.

"I-I don't! I just….umm…kinda forgot." He knew it didn't sound very convincing but he hoped they wouldn't make any more comments on the subject.

"Hmm." Alister frowned suspiciously at Raphael.

"Why'd you ask anyway?" asked Valon. And for once Raphael was glad for all his annoying questions.

"I found this." He answered holding up the receipt. "It's got the pharaoh's nail vanish on it too."

Alister took it and examined it, reading the name of the product.

"Liscus… (AN: entirely made up as far as I know so don't go into your local chemist and ask for it.)…Never heard of it."

Raphael took it back and read it over three times quickly as though it might explain something.

"It doesn't really have to belong to the pharaoh." He said carefully.

"Yeah! I mean, maybe it was Joey's and Yami was just putting paint on his nails and spilt some. Or someone who just happens to have the same nail vanish." Raphael tried to convince himself that Alister was correct even though he knew that that kind of black nail vanish with silver sparkles was home made and not exactly easy to come by. For some reason, he just didn't like the idea of Yami having to take such expensive medicine.

"It isn't Joey's." said Valon quietly. "Or anyone else's apart from Yami."

"How do you know?" said Raphael, heatedly.

"I saw it fall out of Yami's pocket when Joey took him away from us."

Raphael wished that Valon hadn't just told him that. Now he couldn't even pretend that it wasn't Yami's (even if he knew it was really).

With a sigh, Alister folded up the receipt and tucked it into his back pocket. Raphael had half a mind to sneak it out later and keep it himself.

"Come on." Said Alister, walking on. "We won't be able to catch up with the pharaoh if we don't hurry."

He was right. They had somehow lost sight of Yami, Joey, Tea Tristan and Opal, but they weren't too hard to find. Once they were inside the actual airport building, they spotted them almost instantly, checking the flight times. Well, to be accurate, Tea and opal were checking the flight times, while Joey Tristan and Yami seemed to have invented a game. Joey and Tristan each had a backpack on and were spinning around very fast and then putting their full weight into swinging their backpacks, still on their back, into each other. Yami seemed to be watching, not sure whether to laugh or attempt to stop them and so was just watching them with a kind of lopsided smile and calling things out to them from time to time either trying to calm them down or egging each of them on in turn.

For some reason, Raphael couldn't take his eyes off him. Everything about the spiky haired teen seemed so different and unique to everyone else. His hair, obviously, was unlike anyone else's. His clothes, although not his usual leather, still suited him perfectly, they just made him look tough but sweet too. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, but of course that wasn't true.

Even if Raphael had known nothing about Yami's life, there were signs that he could pick up on almost instantly. His nails were bitten right back, and he was gripping the edge of his sleeve in his fist as though for comfort as well as to better hide the scars he bore on his wrists. And deep inside his eyes, behind the happiness, there was unmovable sadness that could never go away.

Raphael only realized that he had been staring at Yami intently for a prolonged amount of time, when the game king looked up and locked eyes with him. Yami tilted his head to one side trying to figure out whether he should like Raphael or not, and after a few moments, decided that he could trust him and smiled a full smile at him. Raphael hesitated for a minute before smiling back which caused Yami to smile even more and actually take a few steps in Raphael's direction before Tea tapped him on the shoulder and they headed off to the check in desk and the doom bikers were forced to follow after them as quickly as possible.

They were getting knocked about all over the place by the crowd, apart from Raphael who just pushed any one who pushed him, twice as hard. Yami kept throwing glances over his shoulder in his direction and giggling every time Raphael shoved someone.

He blonde biker couldn't help but notice how cute Yami looked when he laughed. _Whoa! Wait a minute! Did I just call the pharaoh 'cute'? _He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind, when he banged straight into someone causing Yami to break into fits of the giggles. Seeing him, Raphael had the sudden urge to grab hold of him and kiss him senseless. Once he realised he was actually thinking this, he actually yelped out loud. _No, no, no! I do NOT like the pharaoh. Not like that anyway…..no! I don't like him at all! He's my rival. I mean….sure he's attractive but…AGGGGHHH! No! I didn't just think that! _He slapped his hand against his head in attempt to wipe his mind clean. But still there was a tiny voice at the back of his mind telling him something he knew made sense. _If you really don't like him, then why do you need to spend so much time telling yourself that you don't like him?_

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: sorry if it's a bit short and has a rubbish ending. 

Yami: that's kinda sweet actually.

Chan: yay! Finally an ending that you like!

Yugi: aww! Raphael as a crush on my Yami!

* * *


	7. Panic

_

* * *

_

Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* * *

Chan: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas. I was ill so i've goten seriously behind on my stories. 

Yami: fine by me.

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: well it is!

Chan: I'll be answering all signed reviews soon, and all anonymous reviews via my main account page. Same warnings as all the other chapters, so if you don't like, cover your eyes and run away.

Yami: -puts his hands over his eyes and runs away-

Chan: if you're still reading, enjoy the chapter ... (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

****Panic**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Raphael watched as Yami took his place on the plane and pulled his legs underneath himself. Joey sighed and shook his head.

"Don't sit like that Yami." he said whilst adjusting Yami's seat belt.

"Why?" asked the young pharaoh, not moving his legs.

"Coz you can get ill and end up losing both your legs. Or even die." Yami quickly moved his legs back into a normal sitting position. Raphael, who was sitting a rows behind the group, sniggered. Yami, who was not involved in the convocation, heard this and swivelled round slightly in his seat to see who had laughed. Spotting the blonde biker, he smiled. For a minute, Raphael felt like his face was frozen, but after a long moment, he managed to smile an odd grin back, causing Yami to giggle and smile more. Just then, Valon and Alister finally made their way onto the plane and into the seats next to Raphael.

"Hey Raphael." greeted Alister.

"What? Oh yeah...hi." Raphael was still staring at Yami, even as the smaller boy ducked back into his seat. Alister and Valon both followed his eye line but couldn't see Yami who was sunk down low and chatting to his friends.

"What is it?"asked Valon. "why are you blushing?" Raphael's cheeks, already slightly pink, turned redder.

"I am not blushing!" he snapped, turning his burning face towards the window. He was inwardly cursing himself. _OK, Ok...so maybe i do like Yami._ He reasoned to himself._ Everything will be fine as long as no one finds out!_ _Note to self;_ _must learn to not blush so easily. _He then vowed to himself to keep his eyes fixed to the window for the rest of the flight.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

That boy seemed quite nice. I wondered how him and Joey knew each other, and why Joey didn't want them to talk to me. He was probably mistaken if he thought they were going to try and hurt me; they didn't seem like the kind of people to do that. Especially the blonde one who smiled at me. He had a nice smile. I kept thinking about him as the plane took off and I turned round to face my friends. They were all chatting and laughing happily. I couldn't help but feel left out. I hadn't been listening to them so i couldn't join in.

Undoing my seat belt, I once more turned round to see if any of the biker's were watching. To my disappointment, the nice one with blonde hair was glaring lightly at the window. The other two were talking in hushed voices about something. I couldn't help but wonder if they'd mind if i went over to talk to them. I was actually rising out of my seat, when a hand grabbed my sleeve. Cold fear ran through me as i was half pulled back into my sitting position.

"I told you to sit properly." Joey's voice was calm, but i was still panicking. My breath was coming out too quickly, I couldn't stop shaking for toffee and all the colour was draining away from my face. I never normally get this panicked this easily. Being this scared seemed to scare me even more (if that makes sense), to the point where frightened tears were building in my eyes. _No_. I told myself. _Don't...please just stay calm... _but it was too late. My mind was already beginning to blur the images around me, distorting people's faces.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Yami?" Tea stopped herself from reaching out and tapping Yami's shoulder. "Are you OK?" there was no answer apart from a barely audible whimper. He didn't have to answer. It was easy for the three friends to see that Yami was definitely not OK. For a moment, they all sat still before Joey seemed to spring into action. It was something he had done so many times before that he barely had to think about what to do next. Carefully slipping an arm round Yami, he lowered his voice so no one could over hear.

"Shhh...Yami don't cry. It's just me. No one's here to hurt you." whilst this was being said, Tristan got up from his seat to get him something to drink and Tea, sat looking around to make sure no one was looking and might ask Yami awkward questions. It took at least twenty minutes for Yami to calm down enough to realise where he was or what was going on and when he finally did, he still wouldn't talk.

"I'm FINE Joey..." he half mumbled, half growled. He shook Joey's hand off his shoulder. "Just let me be alone." and before any of his friends could stop him he was on his feet and storming back down the plain.

Raphael was sitting alone. Alister and Valon had gone...somewhere. He didn't know where and didn't care either. He was lost in though until he felt a hand gently tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me..." said a soft voice. Looking round, Raphael's heart skipped a beat. Yami was looking down at him slightly nervously.

"d-do you mind if i sit here?" He asked, just as quietly as before. Blinking, Raphael forced his brain to work.

"umm...sure." Yami smiled and sunk into the seat, turning to face Raphael more. As he did so, his top rose up slightly causing Raphael to blush and struggle to keep his eyes on Yami's face. (Chan: lol he's such a perv.)

"Won't Joey mind you sitting here?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Yami turned his head to one side in such a sweet way, Raphael couldn't help but smile.

"What Joey doesn't know can't hurt him." was the simple reply. Raphael decided he liked Yami a lot more than before. There was an odd silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice.

"what's your name?" asked Yami after a while. Raphael was about to answer when something sprung into his mind. If he told Yami his real name, and then he went and told Joey he had been speaking to someone named Raphael Joey would guess.

"Tom." Said Raphael, saying the first name that came to his head, taking Yami's hand as it was held out to him and shook it. Glancing down, he saw bitten little nails coated in the same black vanish that was on the receipt he had picked up.

"I'm Yami by the way." said Yami, blushing, embarrassed that he hadn't said so before.

"That's a nice name." said Raphael. Yami blushed even deeper, looking at the seat that separated him and Raphael.

"Thank you." he mumbled happily.

"You're welcome." Raphael grinned back.

"You don't mind if i stay here until your friends get back do you?" Raphael wasn't sure if this was such a good idea, and hoped that Yami would leave before Alister and Valon got back, dreading what they would do if they found him.

"err no." he said, not being able to think of any thing else. He took in Yami's smile and for a moment, he thought he was going to kiss him.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: Thanks for reading. I'll answer the review for the old chapter as soon as i can. 

Yami: -blushing- aww i liked that chapter.

* * *


	8. How to givethe game away

_

* * *

_

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh…then…well I don't know but I wouldn't be here writing about it, that's for sure lol.

* * *

Chan: -bow of apology- I am sorry! Really sorry! I am sorry I haven't updated, and sorry this chapter is so short and crummy. 

Yami: Get on with it Chan! Even though this is Yami torture so I'm not too happy about it.

Chan: yeah, anyway, I'm going holiday for a bit so I may not get around to answering reviews for a bit. I wanted to get this up before I go. If you find it too short then it is coz evil writers' block strikes me again.

Readers: Get on with it Chan!

Chan: right, right. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter eight

* * *

****How to give the game away**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami turned to look ahead again, and the moment had passed. Kicking himself for a) feeling that way in the first place and b) not taking advantage of the situation when it happened, Raphael kept staring at Yami until the plane landed sometime later. Yami slipped away as soon as it touched down which was just as well, because Valon and Alister returned almost straight after.

"You ready to go then?" Asked Alister.

"Huh?" Raphael snapped back to his senses. "Oh. Yeah, of course." He replied grabbing his bag and following the two off the plane.

Joey had been worrying about Yami the entire flight and was very relived to see he was ok. He would of hugged him, but knew that might make him panic again so instead he settled for resting one hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yami! Don't ever storm off like that again." He wasn't shouting, but it was obvious how concerned he had been.

"Sorry Joey." Yami mumbled, but hint of resent was sneaking into his voice.

"I was worried." Said the blonde with a sigh. "I always am when you go off on your own like that."

"Well you didn't need to be." Snapped Yami. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thanks." For once Joey was glad to hear the annoyance in Yami's voice. It meant that he wasn't still frightened to begin with and besides….he'd rather he was snapped at than blanked completely. Yami seemed to be much happier after that. He joked and laughed along with the rest of them and when they found a restaurant to have lunch in, he ate all of it without any protest.

Getting Yami to eat properly was a task and a half. Normally, Yugi would sit with him at least once a day and refuse to let him leave without eating and even then it didn't always work. Everyone seemed to have totally forgotten that Yami had wondered off until Yami himself suddenly piped up.

"I wasn't alone." He said randomly.

"Sorry?" asked Tristan, wondering if there was something he had missed.

"I wasn't alone." Yami repeated. "On the plane, when I walked away." Joey suddenly remembered their earlier conversation.

"Oh right. Really? Who were you with?" he asked, hoping to keep Yami happy.

"Tom." Said Yami simply before going back to his food, assuming they were done talking.

"Tom who?" Asked Tea. "What was he like?"

"Ummm…" Yami thought hard, frowning slightly. "I can't remember his last name, if he said it at all." He smiled again. "He was really nice. He wasn't weird or creepy or anything so you don't need to worry. He…." The teen's voice trailed off, and was replaced by a high pitched shriek as he pointed out of the window excitedly. "that's him!" he grinned.

Joey Tristan, Tea and Opal all turned to look. And they could see that Yami was pointing and waving, straight at Raphael.

**Raphael's P.O.V. **

I spotted Yami though the window and was hopping to just sneak past but too late, he'd spotted me. He was now making a big show of pointing and waving to me. I could of just smiled and waved back and then walked on, if only his friends hadn't turned round just then. Crap. This was not good.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: ok, all done for this chapter. Even if it is small. 

Yami: R&R if you want her to update quickly. I'm not. It will probably have more Yami torture.

Chan: I promise the next chapter will be longer and better.

* * *


	9. Texting

_

* * *

_

Even after all this time, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: welcome back! Once again I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. 

Yami: no! She's writing this fic again!

Raphael: well, it could be worse.

Yami: how?

Raphael: she could be writing an update for Dead Alive.

Chan: I am! Bwhahaha!

Raphael: oops, sorry Yami didn't mean to give her ideas.

Chan: now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

****Texting**

**Raphael's P.O.V. **

This was it. I was going to get found out. They were all looking. Any second now, and they'd all start yelling. Only they didn't. You can call it luck if you like, but to me it was nothing short of a miracle that, due to Yami's excited, over exaggerated pointing, they all thought that he was pointing to someone completely different. I couldn't believe it. All there eyes focused on a man standing on the other side of the road. It must have helped that the man they were all looking at spotted his friend just behind Yami and waved, giving the impression he was waving at Yami. Some days you just know that someone is watching over you. I gave Yami a quick wave and smile, and then hurried down the street.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I grinned widely at my friends as I sat back down. None of them seemed to have a problem with Tom so I grinned even more.

"Are you going to meet up with him again?" asked Joey.

"I hadn't really thought about it." I admitted. "I don't think I ever gave him my phone number." I tried to remember whether I had or not, but my mind just went blank.

We were staying in a hotel near the museum. My room was right next door to Joey's so I left the adjoining door open a bit so we could talk to each other while I got my stuff unpacked. I was nearly done when I heard my phone bleep. It was a text.

_Hey Yami, how r u? Tom._

"Oh I did give Tom my number!" I called to Joey happily, sitting on the edge of my bed to write a reply.

"What did he say?" asked Joey.

"Just asking how I am." I hit the send button.

_I'm fine. U? Yami._

Almost straight away, my phone bleeped again as Tom's reply came through. I read it, smiling and replied to this one too. After a few more texts sent back and forth he sent me this one.

_I've gotta go now, txt you later. Xxx Tom. _

He'd put kisses? I was so shocked that I just stared at the screen until Joey called to me from his room.

"Are you ready to go downstairs? We can go out again for food later."

"When are you not thinking of food?" I'm not usually the type to make jokes, but I was feeling very happy suddenly. I looked up and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. A slight blush had crept across my cheeks. I was very glad that Joey couldn't see through the wall.

**Raphael's P.O.V. **

Even as I sent that text and tucked my phone away I couldn't help but wonder why I had put the three kiss marks. I thought about Yami reading it. I wondered if he'd be smiling.

_Get a gip. _I told myself firmly, shaking my head to clear it. Alister poked his head into the room.

"Raphael, I think you'd better come see this." He sounded weird, as though he'd just had a large shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Just come with me. Now." I got up and followed after him. He led me into the Temple where Dartz was standing with his back to me. However, he must have heard me come in because he spoke.

"Meet a new member or our group Raphael." He stepped aside, and I gasped. Whatever I was expecting him to show me, this wasn't it. Standing there, head lowered, eyes shadowed and with the mark of Orichalcos on his forehead was none other than Yami's lighter half. Yugi.**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: sorry if this was a little bit short but I hope you liked it anyway. 

Yugi: I-I'm evil?!

Yami: He's evil?!

Raphael: Chan's evil.

Chan: lol yep! Please R&R!

* * *


End file.
